Animated Atrocities 121
Transcript Main Article: Animated Atrocities 121/Transcript Trivia * This is the first episode of Season Five of Animated Atrocities. * This exchange: Lenny: "Hi, I'm Lenny!" Mr. Enter: "Hi, Lenny! I look forward to hating you throughout the rest of this movie, because I hate pretty much all of the characters in this movie." * When Mr. Enter describes Lenny: Mr. Enter: "Lenny is a shark who is a vegetarian. And he's an outcast because his refusal to eat animals." (Over clips from Norm of the North) "Considering the last movie I reviewed, we're off to an amazing start. Rule of thumb, if you have a meat-eating animal who doesn't eat meat, your movie is going to bomb. It's just a little trend that I've noticed." * Also, this exchange: Mr. Enter: "While watching this movie, I was constantly asking myself, 'Why was this movie set underwater?'" (As the poster for Finding Nemo is shown) "Okay, I know why, but what story purposes did it serve? What did they really do with the world, besides the stupid fucking Puns?" Katie Current: "Good morning, Southside Reef, I'm Katie Current!" Sea Star #2: "Mussel Crowe!" Sea Star #3: "Jessica Shrimpson!" Sea Star #4: "Cod Stewart!" caption appears, saying "It's a name of a person, and they make it sound like a fish. Up the variety a bit, and they can start writing for a kindergarten joke book". * When Oscar is introduced: Oscar: "Hi, I'm Oscar. You might think you know, but you have no idea!" Mr. Enter: "Let's see here, you're a down-on-his-luck loser who wants to be a big shot, even though it requires a big personality to be famous, and you have no personality!" camera zooms out, revealing Oscar to be standing in front of a billboard. Mr. Enter: "Yep." Shortie #1: "You so broke, your bologna has no first name!" Mr. Enter: "I thought I got this movie in English. I have no idea what he meant by that." * When Don Lino is introduced: Don Lino: "Now you and me, we worked together a long, long, long time, and I lived my life for my sons, raising them and protecting them," Mr Enter mimicking Don Lino: "I'm also 42 years old, my blood type is AB negative, I ate tuna for breakfast, and the writers don't know jack shit about exposition." Luca: "Hey boss, big butts!" Mr Enter: "You know, that, that joke might have worked, except that literally no character in this movie has a butt." * "But as you can see, this movie is a Godfather wannabe. Which confuses me on every level. You see Finding Nemo and you think The Godfather. What's the next brilliant fusion?" (Freaky Friday + Alien) "You know what, I would totally watch the shit out of that." * Oscar is given a pink pearl to help pay off his debts. Mr. Enter: And guess what our hero does? The protagonist that we're supposed to root for and want to see succeed? He bets the money on a horse race. Excuse me while I bang my head against the wall... (cut to him doing just that) ** The clip becomes a Running Gag throughout the review. Mr. Enter: I'm going to be as stupid as Oscar by the time this is done, I sw ear. * When Oscar decides to fake Lenny's murder, Mr. Enter halfheartedly sings his own song to the tune of "Everything Is Awesome" to signify just how stupid everyone in the movie is; Everyone's a moron, Everyone's a tool with this hair-brained scheme, Everyone's a moron, Everyone's a moron, And it makes me want to scream. * His depiction of what's going on in Oscar's brain at any given moment: A shot of GIRdancing while Mr. Wonderful plays over it. Like Mr. Enter banging his head against the wall, it becomes a Running Gag * His takedown of the "famous for being famous" mindset in the Shark Tale review is decidedly on point. Mr. Enter: You know, of all the things that are dated in this movie, it's not the humor or the characters or the animation that's aged the most—it's probably the plot. After watching Bojack Horseman, I can never watch one of these 'I wanna be famous' pity party plots the same way ever again. Because, what people in this movie don't seem to realize is that: being famous is not an end goal. People who become famous don't tryto get famous. They do things like write, or make movies, or make people laugh and they connect with a massive audience. I mean, if you're famous for just being famous, then you're probably the joke of all society. Fame and being a somebody is just something that comes with it, and if you think you can get famous by doing absolutely nothing, you're an idiot on multiple levels. I mean, people who are famous for being famous—they aren't exactly very successful people. They're the jokes of society. They end up in tabloids all the time. After this movie came out, we've been getting more and more stories of people who've had their stars burn out. They've lost relevance; their lives have been turned to hell. They've had to turn to drugs or this or that destructive behavior. Repeatedly banging his head against a wall is a Running Gag in his Shark Talereview. * In his Shark Tale review, he says, "Stating what's going on on-screen is not a joke. If that was the case, then my videos would be hilarious, wouldn't they?" * The Reason he wanted to review this episode is because This was a patreon reward, so it's pretty safe to say that it will definitely be in season 5. * Drake-Blaire,ThatWyGuyOnTheRight,RetroLegoDarren,and MaireadMalesco wanted Mr enter to review shark tale for animated atroicites but was pushed to animated atrocities 121 Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Movie Reviews